The Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by FallenAngelDemigod
Summary: Summary inside. Solangelo don't like don't read. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Nico has had a hard life, what with loosing his family, running away, and falling in Tartarus and all, now, he has done somthing that he swore was to much pain to ever do again. He had promised himself that he would never put his heart through that again. Little did he know, that promises are easier to make, than to follow through with. Will he push the son of Apollo away, or, even after all he's been through, willhe let Will Solace be the light at the end of the tunnel?


	2. Chapter 2

Nico POV

I walked back over to Will. He was waving me over and wearing his annoyingly goofy smile that could blind you if you looked at it directly. I looked away, convincing myself that it was to protect my vision.

"You ready?" Will asked enthusiastically. "Yes Solace. I am ready for 3 fun filled days of limitations, rest, and more limitations under your care." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. A flash of hurt passed over his face, and I immediately regreted my comment, but it was gone as quick as it came, and he was, once again, wearing that dorky grin that took up most of his face.

"Come on, Death Boy." He said, grabbing my wrist. I instinctively yanked my hand away. "Sorry, I don't like being touched." I mummbled. Will shrugged and led me through the infirmary.

The infirmary was nothing like I had expected. First of all, the walls were a light, warm shade of burgundy. Next, the floor was tiled, yes, but it was a shiny blue and yellow checkerdboard style, instead of the dull, off white doctor's office tiles. Blue curtains with red polka dots lined the wall, pullin the different colors together. Will said that those were for short term patients, and that there were rooms in the back for patients that were staying over night, and some for the staff too, since there had to be at least 5 in the infirmary at once in case of an emergency. And it wasn't cold either, it was actually quite warm. I didn't think that I would mind being here as much as I thought I would.

Will led me back to my room. It consisted of a twin size bed, not cot, bed, with white blankets, sheets, and pillows. It had a single window right above the bed, and a door on the other side of the room that I assumed led to a bathroom. There was a small table with drawers for me to put my belongings. I laid my sword across it.

Will pulled some stuff out of his bag. "I need to touch you to heal you, Death Boy." Will said. I nodded slowly. He took my pulse, checked my eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. He took my blood pressure and measured me. Then, he got my weight of 98 lbs and freaked. "NICO DI ANGELO! DO YOU REALIZE HOW UNHEALTHY THAT IS? ARE YOU STARVING YOURSELF OR SOMTHING?" He exclaimed. I looked at my feet.

Will pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll be right back." He said, and left the room. I sat on the bed and waited. I noticed that the bed was very cousiony, and the sheets were, well, sheets, and the blankets were like silk.

Will came in withba tray of food, and a back pack on. He handed my the tray. It had an orange, corn on the cob, a bread roll, a salad, and baked chicken. On the side of the tray were a fork, spoon and knife, along with several salad dressings, ketchup, musterd, ranch, BBQ sauce, and honey mustard. "You eat." Will said. I took a bite out of the chicken. It was delicious.

Will unzipped his bag, and pulled out a series of books called Harry Potter, a pack of playing cards, and some board games. "I brought you some stuff to do. It can get boring around here." He said, showing me what he had. The games he had with him were Sorry!, Monopoly, Connect 4, Checkers/Chess, Battle Ship, and In a Pickle. "I brought movies too, and a portable dvd player." He said, grinning. He showed me different movies like The Maze Runner, and Twilght. "I reccomend Twilight. I don't own the books, but the movies are good too." He said.

"Alright, umm, thanks I guess." I said. Then, I made the mistake of stretching my arms above my head. Will saw the claw marks on my arm. "HOLY COW! WHAT DID YOU DO?" He asked, panicked. "Werewolf." I muttered. "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!?" He freaked. I looked at him, apologetically. "Ok, I'll be right back." He said, leaving the room.

I stared at the spot that he dissapeared. Good job Nico! You scared him away! Now he'll never go out with you! I mentally scolded myself. I was taken aback by my thoughts. No. That wasn't what I wanted, was it? No. I'm not putting myself throught that torture again. Never again.

Will walked back into the room with a weird U shaped needle and thread. I backed away, realizing what he was going to do. "No way. Not happening Solace." I said. "I know, Death Boy, but it could get infected and it could kill you." He replied. I, having had enough close calls with death, moved back towards him. He smiled at me, and cut the stiched that Reyna had done. Then he threaded the needle and I looked away. "You squeamish?" He asked, while he restiched my arm. I nodded and he chuckled. "All done." He said. I looked at my arm, and it was not nearly as bad as it was before. "I'm going to wrap it in some gauze now, alright?" He asked me. I nodded. I blushed at his gental touch, and shook it away. No. I wouldn't let this happen again.

He finished, and we were finally able to watch our movie.

A/N

Review and tell me how I did, and give me some ideas for the next chapter. ;)

Also, you should cbeck out my pjo rp forum. Here's the link.

forum/Camp-Half-Blood/191910/


End file.
